Finding You
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella was born in the year 1660, and was turned into a half-vampire. She never met her blood-related father because he disappered a month after she was born. Bella moves to Forks, Washington in the year of 2009 and finds things she did not expect to find
1. Chapter 1

_Just to tell you it is the year of 2009, in the story. _

Chapter 1

I sighed. Another new school. My official name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella Marie Mason now, and I am half-vampire. My story is not a happy one.

At the age of 17, I was at home, in London, England. I lived with my mother, Renee, and my step-father Phil. I was doing the chores with my mother. This was the type of thing women did all day back then, considering we are in the year of 1677. I never knew my real father. My mother said he had gone missing a month after I was born, and they never found him. When I was 6, my mother married Phil, needing someone to watch our farm. Phil was sweet, but he was not my father. One day, I was out in the fields. I was singing quietly to myself as I walked. I was not paying attention to where I was going, and ended up falling because of my clumsiness. I got up slowly and looked at my stinging hands. I had tried to prevent myself from falling by putting my hands out but instead I scraped my hands. I just kept walking, I was used to being injured, I always had to fall, or do something. A rustle of leaves in the bushes pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked over and for a moment I thought I saw red eyes staring at me, but I shrugged it off. Then before I knew what was happening I was pushed to the ground, with someone on top of me. He had blonde hair, pale and cold skin, and blood red eyes. He was staring at my hands. "Who are you?" I said quietly. "James." He replied then he bit into my skin. James did not give enough venom to turn me into a full vampire, so I was turned into a half vampire.

When I woke from my three days of torture, James was waiting he told me everything about the vampire world. We sparkle in the sun, we run extra fast, we have good hearing. We do not eat human food, we drink blood. And some vampires have special abilities. Then he just left, I have always hated him. I left my mom and Phil, and went out on my own.

And here I am today, a half-veggie-vamp. Meaning I do not drink humans, only animals, it makes me feel less like a monster. I can do everything a whole vampire can, but I can get injured and I am not as strong as they are, but I am still stronger than humans. I also sleep, but I don't need sleep every night, only at least one night a week. I do have some abilities. I still look human even though I am half-human, I can still eat human food, it will taste fine, but I would have to throw it back up later. My heart beat goes at a human's pace, and I hide my vampire scent to keep up my appearance. I can tell what the weather is going to be for the next day, which comes in handy. I have an exceptional memory, even for a vampire. I can remember everything from my human life. I can not manipulate emotions, but I can feel one emotion and it is pain. If someone is in pain I can feel it, and make the pain go away. So basically, I can heal injuries. And my last ability has to do with my eyes. My eyes change color with my emotions. For example, if I am angry they are black, embarrassed is pink, and blue is sad, purple is happy, and red is loved or in love. That is the only thing that would look odd about me, if you thought I was human. Which is why, every school I went too and anywhere else I wore sunglasses. I could also tell what other vampires powers were, and other powers having to do with the mind could not work on me.

Today, I was going to be the new kid again. I just recently moved from Anchorage, Alaska, to Forks, Washington. I was dreading going to Forks High School. I placed my self as a junior. I had gone hunting last night, so I was ready for today. I went back to my 2 bedroom, 1 full bathroom apartment. It was kind of small, but it was perfect, for me. I went into my bedroom, and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a peace t-shirt. Both made from quality brands. Then I grabbed my new book bag, put on my dark sunglasses and ran out the door. My apartment was not that far away from the school, but far enough away were it is almost outside of town. Today it is raining so I could walk, but after school I am going to have to buy a car. I listened to my ipod while I walked, and soon I made it to the school parking lot. I found the main office right away and went inside. There was a lady sitting at her desk, she smelled of coffee, and lavender. Her name tag read, Mrs. Cope. "Hello." I said to get her attention. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, dear. And who might you be?" She asked kindly. I flashed her a smile. "Bella Mason. I'm new here." I said. Mrs. Cope nodded, and then typed some stuff in on her computer. After 4 minutes and 30 seconds she gave me my schedule.

_Period 1: English, Mr. Mason_

_Period 2: Government, Mr. Jefferson_

_Period 3: Trigonometry, Mr. Varner_

_Period 4: Spanish, Mrs. Suntay_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: Biology 2, Mr. Banner_

_Period 7: Gym, Coach Clapp_

**(I just picked a name for the Spanish teacher, because they don't give her a name) Oh my gosh! My English teacher has my name. Well, whatever. I gave a quick thank you, and went outside. It was raining harder now. I walked at human pace to my English class. I was the first to arrive for which I was thankful. I went up to see Mr. Mason. "Hello." I said. He looked up, from what it looked like grading someone's test. "Hi. Are you a new student?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Bella Mason." I said. Mr. Mason smiled. "I am Mr. Mason. How are you liking Forks?" He asked, after laughing. "It is good so far." I said. "Good. Bella, class is going to start in a moment. You can take the last seat in the back." I nodded, and went to my seat. He gave me a reading list and went back to his grading. I looked it over. I had already read everything. I sighed. This was going to be a boring year. **

**Students started to file into the classroom and I just doodled on a piece of paper. I heard the chair move next to me, but I did not look up. "Hi!" Someone said excitedly. I looked up and saw a very hyper girl with spiky black hair, and pale skin sitting next to me. She was a vampire, I could smell it. "Hi." I said, shyly. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. You're the new student, right?" She was way too hyper. "Yeah. I am Bella, Bella Mason." I said. Alice face slid into a frown. Before she said anything I said, "No, I am not related to Mr. Mason. If you could spread that around that would be great." Her smile came back. "Sure. So where did you move from?" She asked. I decided I am going to make up a fake story. "Phoenix, Arizona." I said. "Why did you move?" She asked. "My father got a new job." I said. It hurt to say the word 'father.' "Is this class easy?" I asked her, changing the subject. She nodded. During the rest of class, we talked, and found out we have Trig together, Lunch, and Gym. "Anway." She continued. "I also have 4 siblings. But we are all adopted. There is Emmett, and Rosalie. Who are dating. Jasper, who I dating me. And Edward." She finished. I smiled and nodded. They all must be vampires. Sounds like a big coven too. The bell rang and I said goodbye to Alice. **

**The day continued like that and at lunch, Alice asked me to sit with her family, and I agreed. Alice and I walked into the cafeteria. We went straight to the lunch line, and she bought a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, and a bottled water. I bought the same, but she was using hers as props. She steered me to where her family sat, and we both sat down. "Hey guys." Alice said. "This is Bella. Bella this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Emmett and Rosalie. And Edward." She said pointing to everyone. Jasper had honey blonde hair, and a look pain on his face. Emmett was big, with brown curly hair, and a smirk on his face. Rosalie looked like a model, with blonde hair, but she looked furious. And Edward. Edward looked like an angel. He had bronze hair, and had a look of confusion and frustration on his face. **

**I used my power to see what theirs was. Alice could see the future. Jasper could manipulate emotions. Edward could read minds. I knew that me and Jasper would get along well considering I can at least feel one emotion, and Edward had that look on his face because he could not read my mind. I laughed in my head, and Jasper gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged. **

"**Bells take off your sunglasses. We are not outside. And you don't have any type of problem. Unless you are hurting your eyes by looking at my perfection." Emmett said, and then laughed. I made myself look hesitant, and decided I would say I have a condition. "No, Emmett. I have a certain condition. I need the shades, my eyes can't see too much light." I said. Emmett frowned, and Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. "Sorry, Bella." He mumbled. "Don't worry. It is fine." I said, sincerely. The rest of the conversation was filled with shopping between Alice, Rosalie, and I guess me too, but I was hardly listening. I was thinking about my mom and Phil. Recently, I had found out, they had sent a search party and never found me, of course. 23 years later, they ended up moving to Hawaii and retired. They both died in the year of 1730. "Bella?" Alice asked. "Oh, sorry." I said, and my eyes turned pink behind that shades. I felt pain, and Jasper's face now had a pained look. **

"**Bella. Want to go shopping after school? Then we can have a sleepover! It will be so much fun! We can do make-over's, and dress-up and-" I interrupted. "It sounds fun." I said, "But, no make-over's, or dress up. I hate shopping, so at least I am doing that. But that is the only way I will sleepover." Everyone's mouth's dropped. I am guessing nobody said no to Alice before. She pouted. "But, then what would we do?" She asked. "I don't know. Watch movies, play games, that kind of stuff." I said. She was still pouting, but nodded. I smiled, "Thanks, Alice." Emmett started laughing. We all looked at him at question and Edward started laughing too, probably reading his mind. "I can not believe, you did not fall for her pout. Watch out for the Pixie." Emmett said, between booming laughs. I giggled, but then I remembered something, "Oh, Alice. I can't go right after school. How about I meet you at the mall? Because I have something, I have to take care of." I had to go get a car, and go hunting, for tonight. "Okay, but hurry." Alice almost screamed. I was eating my sandwich, and Edward wrinkled his nose, probably thinking about how gross it is. I will have to throw it up later. **

**Soon, the bell rang and I went to Biology 2. I went in the classroom, sat down in the only free seat, which happened to be next to Edward. "Hi." I said. "Hi." He said. We talked about the weather a little bit, but that was it. The rest of the class we watched a video, that I was daydreaming during. **

**Then it was time for gym, and I groaned. In one of my old school's the gym teacher had a problem with my sunglasses on, even though I told him of my "condition." Hopefully they wont care. But one of the main reasons is because I have to try to act human, which is hard. I walked to gym, with Alice because we met in the hallway. The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, said I could sit out today since it was my first day. I was so happy. I was sitting on the bleachers, while everyone else played lacrosse. In the 1600's girls were not even allowed in school. **

**Then I started to feel sick, and realized that my food wanted to come up now. I ran out of the gym, to the bathroom, just in time. I threw up all my food, and then rinsed my face with water. The bell rang, while I was in there, so I saw Alice in the hallway. "Here. Let's meet at my house first, instead." She said. She handed me a piece of paper. "Bye Bella." She said, and started to walk away. "Bye Alice." I looked at the piece of paper to see her cell phone number and address. On my walk home I put her number into my cell, and went hunting. **

**After I finished up my last deer, I walked down to a car-dealer-ship. I found a black Mercedes Guardian, with black tinted windows. It goes 280 miles per hour, my kind of speed. I quickly paid for it, and started to drive to the address Alice gave me. I decided to call her. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey." "Oh hey, Bella! Where are you? Are you coming? Did you get lost? Are you alright? What did you have to do?" Alice asked in one breath, and I laughed. "I am about 5 minutes away from your house, I did not get lost, I am fine. And I had to pick up my car." I said. "Oh." She dragged the word out. I laughed again. Then I pulled into their driveway. "I am here Alice." I said. She hung up, and I put my phone away. Their house was huge, like a mansion. It was beautiful. Suddenly I felt Alice hugging me. "Wow. Nice car." Alice complimented. "Thank you. Are we going now?" I asked. "Yep." She said popping the P. She got into the car, and I was about to ask her where Rose was when she said, "Rose, can't go. Her and Emmett are on a 'date.'" And giggled, I giggled along. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am never going shopping again. Alice and I just got back to her house. We had so many bags I did not think they would fit in my car. We walked in, and put the bags down, and I finally got to see the inside of their house. My jaw literally dropped. It was so big, and beautiful. Everything was so rich, and expensive, I was afraid to touch anything. Alice laughed at my expression, she was about to say something but I could not hear her, because my power decided to tell me what the weather was going to be like tomorrow. It said, Rain for the whole day, and in the evening thunderstorms. "Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry." I said. "The house is beautiful." I continued. "Yeah, Esme decorated it. You want to meet my family?" I nodded. Alice shouted loudly for her family, even though I knew they could hear her if she whispered. They all came down. "Alright, everyone this is Bella." Alice said. "Hello." I said shyly. "Bella you already met, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. So here is my parents, Esme and Carsile Cullen." She said. **

"**Hello, dear." Esme said. "Hello Bella. Welcome to our home." Carsile said. Carsile? The name sounded familiar I just could not spot it. And his appearance looked familiar too. He had blonde hair, pale skin, and golden eyed. "Do I know you?" I asked him. "I don't believe so." He said. I shrugged. "You look familiar. Who knows? I am clumsy, and have been to the E.R. a lot. Alice told me you were a doctor." I laughed, he laughed with me. He did look familiar but not from the hospital, I have not been there since I was human. I am not clumsy anymore. We talked a little bit, and then we watched some Harry Potter movies, and then we went to bed. I had not slept this week yet, so I will sleep tonight. I felt bad for Alice and Rosalie for having to lay there awake till I fell into a deep sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to Alice shaking me. "I'm up, I'm up." I said, sitting up. She giggled. "Sorry, I did not get the best sleep last night." I said. "Why?" She asked. "The rain." I said. She nodded, not saying anything, because she never sleeps. "Good Morning." Esme said, coming into the room. "Good Morning." I said sleepily. They all laughed. "What? I am tired." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Didn't you sleep well?" Esme asked. Before I could answer Alice said, "No that rain kept her up." "Oh I am sorry, dear." Esme said. I smiled, "Its fine. But why didn't you guys get a bad sleep?" I asked. I noticed Rosalie's eyes go wide for a moment, and quickly try to hide it. "We are hard sleepers." Alice said. I just nodded, knowing they are lying. "What would you like for breakfast, dear?" Esme asked. I shrugged. "Surprise me." I said.

We all went to the dining room, to sit down to eat breakfast. Everyone else was already sitting down. I sat down between Edward and Alice. Esme brought all the plates down, and I saw all their noses wrinkle in disgust. I almost laughed, but then remembered I will have to eat too. We were having pancakes. I felt bad for making them eat it, but I needed to keep this secret. We sat for a little and talked. We were about to get up, when I felt sick, and I ran to the bathroom. I up chucked all my food. I could hear them talking in the other room. "She felt sick." Jasper said. "I hope it was not my food." Esme said, saddened. "It was not. Your food is great, honey." Carsile comforted her. "I will go get her some new clothes. Edward go check on her, and Carsile in a moment, see whats wrong." Alice said.

I heard her go up the stairs, and Edward came into the room. "Hello." I mumbled. "How are you feeling, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. "Better, I guess." I said. Edward helped me out and we started to walk out of the bathroom. But my food was not gone yet and I ran back and was happy when I finally finished. "Okay, I'm done." I said, exhausted. He helped me stand up again, and Alice came in and helped me change my clothes. Then I walked out to the living room where everyone was sitting. "Bella, How are you?" Carsile asked.

_Flashback_

"_Renee. Our baby girl is so cute." Father said, happily. Mom smiled. "Yes, she is. What shall we call her?" Father smiled, "How about, Isabella Marie?" "Perfect." Mom said. "How are you feeling, honey?" Father asked. "Just fine. Now that this little monster is out of me." Mom said, and they both laughed._

_End of Flashback_

I looked around to see I was on the couch, that must have been a long flashback. But was that Doctor Cullen? Carsile? In that flashback? I decided this needed to end now. Everyone was watching me, with worry, and concern. "I am fine." I said. "I feel great, now." I continued. "Can we all go back to the dining room and talk?" I asked. They all nodded. We all went in and sat down. "Okay. I am going to start off with something simple, I think." I said nervously. I felt calm waves. "Thank you, Jasper." I said quietly. His eyes went wide. "You guys, are vampires." I said.

"Wow. Bella, are you feeling alright? I mean, vampires are not real." Rosalie started to say. Jasper interrupted, "She is confident with her answer." "I am." I said. "How did you know?" Emmett asked. I smiled. "Well, because I am a half-vampire, myself." They all gasped. "But you look human?" Edward asked, confused. "Yes. One of my powers, is to make myself human. So I look like a human on the outside, and I have a heart at human pace." I said. "One of your powers?" Carsile asked. I nodded. "I have 8 powers." I said. All their eyes widened. "8?" Emmett yelled, excited. I giggled. "What are they?" Jasper asked, truly curious.

"Yes. Well, the human appearance, I can feel one emotion. Which is pain. I can also heal injuries. I can-" _The weather tomorrow is going to be more rain, and yet again thunderstorms during the evening. Miss Mason, would you like to play any sports during the thunderstorm? Maybe. I answered mentally. Alright then. I will ring you when it starts. _I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. Alice and I spoke at the same time, "Tomorrow it is going to thunderstorm." We both looked at each other and laughed. "Wait, so you can see the future?" Esme asked. "No. I can tell the weather. It just told me, what the weather was going to be like for tomorrow." I said.

"This is so cool! Okay, so you can have a human appearance, you can feel pain, you can heal injuries, and now you're a weather person!" Emmett yelled. We all laughed. "Yes. I also have a great memory. I can remember almost everything from my human life. But some things are just a little fuzzy. And lastly my eyes." I said. "What about your eyes?" Carsile asked. "Well I told you all, I had a special condition, and that is why I cant take the shades off. Correct?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "That is not true." I said, and I took off my glasses to reveal my eyes. They all gasped.

"Wow!" Alice said excitedly. "You eyes are orange, Oh! Now they are pink!" Alice yelled. "Yes, my eyes change colors, with my emotions. Orange is nervous, and pink is embarrassed." I explained. "That is awesome!" Emmett yelled again. I giggled. "What emotion is purple?" Carsile asked. "Happy." I said. "What other powers?" Edward asked. "Well, Edward your mind reading does not work on me, any power that has to do with the mind, does not work on me." I said. Edward's eyes widened. "How did you know I could read minds?" "Just like I know, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions, my other power is to know others abilities."

"I don't mean to be rude. But I was wondering, if you would share your stories with me. Because you are such a large coven, I am extremely curious." I said. They all nodded. Carsile started, "I was the first. I was born in London, England in 1640. I had lived there all my life. I met a young lady and we fell in love. Soon she was pregnant. It was a baby girl. We named her Isabella Marie Swan. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. A month after she was born, I was walking to my job, where I was bitten, and turned into a vampire. I had to leave my family, and I never saw them again." Carsile said sadly. I bit my lip Isabella Marie Swan! That is my name. Everyone else told their stories and I half-listened. At the end, I was guessing they were waiting for me, to start mine, but I had some questions. "What happened to your family, Carsile?" I asked. "Renee married, and then died in the year of 1730. Then Isabella died in 1677. Which means she was only 17." He said. I nodded. Oh my gosh! He is my father! I could not help the happiness that went through me, at the moment. Jasper gave me a queer look.

"What about you?" Alice asked excitedly. My heart stopped. Real story, or fake story. I decided on the real story. I was about to start when the door bell rang cutting me off. In a way, I felt happy I could tell them later. We all got up and went into the living room, while Carsile went to the door. "Hello." He said, "Hello. We see that you are holding a permanent home, and we were wondering if we could wash up a little." Someone said. Carsile nodded. "Yes, come in." Two people walked in. "I'm Laurent, and this is Victoria. We have one more of our coven. He will be here in a moment." Laurent said. We all nodded. Victoria glanced around the room. "A human?" She asked, looking at me. Esme spoke up, "She is half-vampire. But we are vegetarians, here. That is the reason of our permanent resident." Victoria just nodded. Then Edward growled. Possibly because of the things that Victoria was thinking in her mind. They both went upstairs to wash up, and then the last person came through the door. He had blonde hair, and pale skin. He looked familiar. He looked at everyone and when he finally rested his eyes on me, we both froze. I could remember those eyes anywhere. The evil red eyes that had thirsted for my blood. "James." I hissed. He snickered. "Well here we are. A nice family reunion." He said. I growled. "I am not related to you, and anyway." I said. "Of course you are. My blood runs through you at this moment." He said. Before I knew what was happening me both lunged at each other.

He ended up on the ground, with him on top of me. I saw some of the Cullen's trying to come over and help me. "No. Stay back. James and I have some differences to settle." I snarled. Just then Victoria and Laurent came down. Immediately they started to fight also. Emmett, Jasper, and Carsile were handling Laurent, while Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, handled Victoria. And Edward, wanted to come help me, but I told him 'no.'

So he was just standing there, waiting until James got the upper hand so he could rip his head off. "You have not changed a bit, Bella." James snarled, throwing me into a wall. I held back a scream. "Actually I have, I am stronger than last time." I snarled back. James smirked. "Not as strong as whole vampires." He said. I smiled. "But I am strong enough to kill you." I growled. Just then James threw me, through the house and I tumbled onto the driveway. "Being confident isn't always the best thing, Belly-bells." He said. I cringed. My mother had always called me that. "Your dear father, didn't want you." I cringed again, and had tears down my face. "Your mom and you are ugly whores. To bad she died, or did she. Perhaps I killed her?" James said. I growled. That did it. I stood up. "My father did not want me. You might be right. But never and I mean never call my mom a whore." I screamed. Throwing punches where ever I could. He flew to the ground and I jumped on top of him. I screamed as I beheaded James. I had did it, I killed the guy, who turned me into this monster, who killed my mother, and Phil. I felt faint. I screamed, because of both his and my pain. Before I knew it, I went into the darkness.

Edward POV

I ran over as soon as I saw Bella fall to the ground. She must have had to go through some extreme pain, to behead him. I put Bella in my arms and looked around. Laurent was dead, and the girls were just finishing up Victoria. "Okay. Everyone burn the pieces. Edward, bring Bella inside." Carsile said. I nodded. I put Bella on the couch while Carsile checked over her injuries. So this James, changed her? Bella's father did not want her? James killed her mom? Bella has been through a lot.

The rest of the family came in after finishing burning the body's. We all sat down on the couches and waited for Bella to wake up. _Bella is going to wake up in 3 minutes. Alice said to me in her thoughts. I nodded a thanks to her. _

_Bella POV_

_I opened my eyes slowly and groaned rubbing my eyes. I sat up and instantly felt the pain but shrugged it off. I cant believe I killed James. But he said he killed my mother? I read that she just died. I felt like crying. He sure did know how to hit a nerve. Someone cleared there throat and I looked up too see the family looking at me. My eyes turned pink. "Bella, what hurts?" Carsile asked. I looked over to him. I looked in his crimson eyes. I still cant believe this is my real father in front of me. But wait… he was so saddened by my 'death' but then why did he leave in the first place? "What is red?" Rosalie asked. My eyes widened. _

_Oops. Red is love, I was looking at Carsile with love. It quickly changed it to pain filled eyes. "Um.. My back. And from my shoulder to my left hand." I said. "Jasper. Leave just in case." Carsile said. He nodded, and him and Alice laughed. I was confused. Edward explained, "Edward is our newest vegetarian. Best not to have him be around human blood." I nodded. Carsile checked me over. "Well, your back will heal. It is just bruised. Your shoulder to your arm looks like a knife cut." He said puzzled. "James had sharp nails." I explained. He nodded. Carsile or should I say my father, wrapped up my arm in gauze and left the room. _

"_Bella?" Edward asked. "Yes?" I answered. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded. We walked slowly so I don't hurt myself. "I can tell something is bothering you." Edward said. I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I sighed. "I did not know James killed my mother. I thought she just died. You know of old age." He nodded. "I am sorry." "Don't worry about it." "There is something else too." I sighed again. "I can not talk about it." I said. "Is it about your real father?" I looked up from the ground shocked. "James said that, 'your father did not want you.'" He explained. I nodded. "Edward, may we talk about something else?" "Anything you want, Bella." I smiled. _

_We sat down against a tree in the forest. "Bella. I have been waiting to tell you something since the moment I met you." Edward said. I nodded, telling him to go on. "I like you a lot, Bella. I feel like there is this insane chemistry between us." I smiled hugely. "I feel the same way, Edward." I said. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. We kissed on lightly on the lips. "So we are together now?" I asked. Edward nodded. "We should go back to the house." He said. I nodded. "I am going to have to tell my story soon. It is not a happy story, Edward. But I must say, coming to Forks was one of the best decisions of my life. Because I found things I did not believe I would find."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

We walked into the house, to see everyone sitting right there. Edward and I did not say a word, we just walked into the dining room and sat down to talk. I took a deep breath. "Okay I am going to start simple." I said. "I do not have a coven, I traveled on my own. I came to Forks, probably because of the same reason you did. The rain. It is a good place to hide. I came here though not looking for anything. But I came here and made friends, family, a love." _My father._ I added mentally.

"I was born in the 1600's. I was in a field, when James found me, and changed me. He told me everything about vampires. I left my mother, and traveled as a nomad for a while. I did not really have a plan, I just went through towns, searching. I never knew what I was searching for though. James said he had killed my mother. I did not know that. I thought she died peacefully, of old age. I moved from school to school, town to town, state to state, changing my name, my age, my life." I looked into Carsile's eyes and still did not see any recognization in his eyes. I felt my anger building up, that he could not have one thought that I am his daughter. "No, details?" Emmett smirked. I shook my head. I could not tell the details yet, I needed to see if my father could know it was me, by my appearance, my name, and all the hints I could be giving. But still, he had no hope. I felt my tears about to fall.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, and decided to go in a different direction. "I am leaving." I said. They all looked at me this time. I felt bad for doing this to Edward, but my own father does not recognize his own daughter. "Why?" Alice asked. "You know you can stay here, dear." Esme said. I smiled a sad smile. My tears were falling by now. "I am sorry. I might be back. But for now.." I trailed off. I quickly got up and kissed Edward passionately. "I love you, Edward." I whispered. "Love you, Bella." He whispered back. "Bye." I said quietly as I ran out the door.

I could feel pain in everyone's emotions, which made me slow down. I was a couple miles from the house and decided to sit down on a nearby stump. I was not sure if they could hear me or not but I did not care. I sobbed, and put my arms around my middle to hold myself together. "Why?" I whispered. "Why can't he see it?" I said through my sobs. I started running again. I ran into the small town, I had grown to love. I ran to a shopping mall, and bought a dark blue jacket, and a new pair of jeans, bought them, and put them on. Then I went to the bookstore, and bought one of my favorite books. Wuthering Heights. The books I have read over and over time and again. I walked out of the store and back to the forest.

When I was at my stump again, I sat down. I did not feel like going to my apartment right now. So I sat on my stump and read, and read, and read, till I finished it. After that, I hunted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was finally down hunting, I grabbed my book and went to my apartment. I was happy to be back in my small apartment. I put my Wuthering Heights, on my bookshelf, and jumped over to my bed. I layed down. My back was healed, but my scar… It will probably be permanent. I got up and sat at my desk. I opened up the internet on my apple laptop, and searched 'Death of Renee and Phil Dwyer.' There were two different opinions. Which means, no one knows exactly what happened to them. I sighed. I picked the first one. _Renee Dwyer (84) and Phil Dwyer (86) died on the exact same day. People were shocked. Phil and Renee both lived in London, England, then moved to Hawaii for retirement. At least they had, a peaceful sleep. _I liked that one, because that is exactly what I thought.

I clicked the last one. _Renee Dwyer (84) and Phil Dwyer (86) both died today. But the question is. Did the die of old age or were they murdered? On lookers said Renee and Phil both felt like they were being followed many times. A nurse from the nursing home, was the one to find them both dead. She also saw blood everywhere. What does this mean? Someone murdered these people. But who? Is the question. The searches have found no leads. _I started hypervenalating. Oh my gosh! James murdered them.

I wanted to stop, to get away from the mess, but there was one more thing I had to look up. I went to the search bar again and typed in 'Death of Isabella Swan.' Two links popped up. I click on it. _Isabella Swan (17) has gone missing. Her mother believed she had been out on the fields of their farm. Isabella left at 8 in the morning and never came back. People searched the fields endlessly. We actually did find some of Isabella's blood on the ground. So we expect someone took her. Her mother, Renee, had this to say, "I can not believe this. Why would anyone do such a terrible thing? I need my daughter back. Please." We are going to continue the search, and hopefully we will find her. _I was sobbing my now, I was scared but I had to know. I clicked on the last one. _We are ending the search party for Isabella Swan. We could not find any leads. All believe she is to be dead. That was it. That was the end. I was sobbing very hard by now._

_I was sobbing on my bed, until I heard someone at the door. I walked to the door and opened it without looking through the peep hole to see who it was. It was Edward. His eyes widened in shock, as he took in my appearance. I could understand why. I knew my eyes were red and puffy from crying, I was probably paler than I usually am, and my clothes were all messed up. _

"_Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked. I nodded. "I am fine, I just found out some bad news, is all. Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject. "Bella. My family and I want you to give us a second chance." He said. I shook my head. "Please Bella. I love you. I need you. You are my oxygen." He said. "You don't need oxygen." I spat. He looked so hurt, I felt his pain. "Alright. Fine." I said. He smiled. I quickly fixed my clothes and we ran out the door._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

We both got to the house, in about 5 minutes. Everybody was in the living room, waiting for us. I sat down next to Edward on the loveseat. "I am sorry about that." I said. "Don't worry about it." Esme said, comforting me. "Alright well I want to tell you my story, with details." I said. They all nodded. "I was born in the 1600's on a farm, in London, England. My mother, got married when I was 6, she needed a man in her life to take care of the farm. He was a sweet guy. Our farm was huge. So many fields. I loved to be out there. One day, I was just walking in the fields when the bushes rustled near me. I had thought I saw a pair of eyes staring at me but I shrugged it off. I was clumsy when I was human. So being me, I tripped and fell. I scraped my hands, so they were bloody. All of a sudden James appeared in front of me, and bit me. When I woke from the change, James told me only what I needed to know. I left my mom and her husband, I left my farm and I was a nomad. Soon I realized a should get a home, I would need money, and money comes from a job. So I worked. I worked from some of the hardest to easiest jobs in the world. I do have a lot of money, but I save it. For when I go to my next home. I traveled all around the world and here I am." I finished up.

"Wait. You were born in the 1600's and in London, England. Did you know Carsile?" Emmett asked, excitedly. Before I spoke Carsile said, "Emmett. No we did not. For all we know she could have been born before me, or after I left. All I know is I have never seen Bella in my life. Sorry." I felt rage, nothing but pure rage. He has never seen me in my life! Jasper tried to calm me down but it did not work. "Bella." Jasper said, trying to get me to calm down. But I couldn't I was too mad.

"You!" I yelled pointing my finger at Carsile. "You are Carsile Cullen. You were born in 1640. You lived in London, England. You believed your life was pointless until you met, Renee Swan. You both loved each other deeply. You soon made love. And Renee was pregnant and your new daughter was born on, September, 13, 1660. You named her Isabella Marie Swan. A month after she was born you just left. You left Renee and your new daughter behind to fend for themselves. And you never came back." I screamed at him. He looked absolutely frightened but still confused.

"How could you leave your love and daughter like that? Just get up and leave? What did you want from them? Did you not think of their feelings? One day, they wake up and not find you there? Renee looses the love of her life, the one she cuddles with. Isabella never meets her real father. Never gets to do special father and daughter things together! Did you think of anyone else but yourself for the situation!" I screamed again. "No, you did not, because you are a selfish bastard!" I said. "What is your problem? Don't talk to my father like that." Rosalie screamed at me. "My problem. My problem! My problem is your father. He did not think of anyone else." I said. "Why do you care?" Rosalie growled. I had tears running down my face. "I care. I care because he does not recognize his damn daughter!" I yelled, and hit a lamp that crashed to the floor. I ran out of the house as fast as I could, leaving my father their with shock written all over his face.

------------------------------------------------

_I know this is shorter than usual, but it is very dramatic so I just thought it should be short. Please review. And just to let you know because of all the long chapters, I have been making this story is going to end soon. But I am going to make a 2nd__ one. I will talk about that after I finish this one. I hope you like it. Thank you._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_P_

_L_

_E_

_A_

_S_

_E_

_!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carsile POV

I just sat there stunned. I never had one thought, that Bella could be my daughter. But now it all makes sense. The reason her body was never found. The names, and appearance's. All the hints she was trying to give me. She asked me straight out in the beginning if we knew each other. I didn't think so, and by the look in her eyes she was not sure. But she soon saw me as her father, and she tried to help me figure it out, but I was to dumb to see all the answers right in front of me. I needed to go talk to Bella, set things straight with my daughter. And she needs to understand that I did no leave her I was walking down the street and was bitten, I had to leave, just like she had to leave Renee. I got up quickly and ran from the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I got to her apartment and just opened the door and walked inside. The apartment was nice. Small, but very warm. I heard sobbing and looked into one of the door's to see a bedroom. Purple light walls, hardwood floor, a small bed smack in the middle, with a sobbing Bella on it. I ran over to her, and embraced her. "Bella. I am so, so, sorry. I did not realize it was you. I just lost all hope, after 332 years." I said quietly. Bella stopped sobbing for a moment and said, "You left." I shook my head. "I did not leave. I was coming back from work when I was attacked. The vampires bit me, and I changed. I did the exact something you did Bella. I knew I could not go back. So I left." I said. "I am sorry." She said sobbing again. "Don't worry." I said. "No really. I had no right to say those awful things to you. I am so sorry." She said, putting her head down. I lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "Isabella. I don't care. I am just glad I have you back." I said, by now I was dry-sobbing.

"Bella? Why don't we go back to the family? Explain everything. I bet they are all very confused right now." I chuckled. Bella nodded. We were about to walk out the door, when Bella hugged me. "I love you, daddy." She whispered. I believe my dead heart beat for a moment. "I love you too." I said. Then we ran together, back to our home.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

We explained everything to everyone, and they were happy for us, being together again. We decided to celebrate a little. Carsile and me were not allowed to do anything. So we sat on the couch and caught up. Soon Esme came in the room. "If you guys want, you can go hunting together. Father, daughter bonding?" Esme suggested. We both smiled and nodded.

Carsile and I talked while we ate, and laughed. We told jokes, and stories. Then everyone came out. I was sad the bonding time was over. Edward cam over and gave me a passionate kiss in which I returned. Then Edward surprised me by getting down on his knee. "Isabella Marie Swan Mason. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you, everyday of forever. Will you marry me?" He asked. And suddenly he had a ring in his hand. The ring was beautiful. "Yes!" I shouted happily. Edward slid the ring on my finger, and then we embraced and yet again kissed passionately.

We hugged everyone else, and they congratulated us. "I am going to plan the wedding!" Alice shouted. Oh god! "I don't know Alice, Bella does not like-" Edward started to say, but I interrupted him. "You may, Alice. But no going over board." I said, giggling. She nodded happily. Now I was happy. I had found my blood related father. He has a wonderful family that I am now a part of. And I am going to be getting married to the gorgous Edward Cullen. I was happy, that only thing was wedding details. And honeymoon places. Alice is going to kill me. Help me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok that is the end of this story. There is going to be a 2nd__ short one of the wedding and honeymoon. So please keep checking in for when u start making it. I hoped you liked it. Please Review._

_From the one and only, Vanessa_

_Lol_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


End file.
